Sakura Luph Risoles
by nacchan-eikkun
Summary: Baginya risoles adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, dia bahkan rela menjual semua kekayaannya hanya demi sebuah risoles,  Ini adalah kisah humor tentang Sakura yang suka risoles. GaaSaku, NaruHina  little bit , SasuSaku  little bit .  RnR please. :


Eisuke's Notes:

Halloo… Saya Eisuke, saya author baru disini, mohon bantuannya.

Ini fict pertama Ei jadi maaf kalo masih abal-abal,,

Oia,, ini adalah akun milik berdua, saya Eisuke dan yang itu *nunjuk-nunjuk Nacchan* namanya **Natsumi**,, dia itu **author** **mesum** jadi maafkan dia, ya….

Hope You like it! Happy Reading, Minna-_san_! RnR, please!

**Disclamer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei,**

**Sakura Luph Risoles by Kaichi Eisuke,**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Romance.**

**Pairing : GaaSaku (main), NaruHina (little bit), SasuSaku (little bit).**

**Rate: K+, atau T, ya? *bingung***

**Warning: anak dibawah umur 15 tahun jangan nekat baca *padahal sendirinya masih 14 tahun*, kalau masih nekat baca siapin tisu bergulung-gulung, ****AU, ****no bashing Chara, OOC, abal-abal, gaje,**** alur kecepetan,**** author yang lebay.. penulisan yang kurang rapi,, dll, dsb..**

**.O**

Story is begin,,

Pada zaman _KaliYuga_ ini hiduplah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu panjang sebahu yang bisa membuat cowok-cowok dalam radius 100 km mengagumi radiasi dari pesonanya, dengan mata emerald yang indah -huek- dan hidung ratanya, -?- dialah Sakura mengharukan! -ehh salah- Sakura Haruno maksudnya. Dia dilahirkan sebagai putri dari keluarga sederhana,..

Baginya risoles adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, dia bahkan rela menjual semua kekayaannya hanya demi sebuah risoles, ck.. ck.. ck.. benar-benar maniak risoles sejati deh ni orang. Sakura mempunyai sahabat karib sejak masih bayi bernama Hinata Hyuuga,, Hinata adalah seorang gadis imut-imut dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang berkilauan -huek lagi- dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal kaya raya dengan perusahaan Byakugan Corp nya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan sekolah, mereka berencana mau liburan bareng, mereka mau pergi jalan-jalan ke Mall Konoha, mall terbesar di Konoha, katanya sih mau nyari koleksi risolesnya Sakura yang ke 9.999.999.

Awalnya Si Hinata nolak tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura sebenernya punya gebetan yaitu Sasuke, cowok autis yang (sok) _cool_ dari keluarga Uchiha tapi kenapa Sakura tidak mengajak Sasuke saja untuk menemaninya?

Ya, mungkin karena wajah Sasuke yang inosen membuatnya muak, dan karena mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda Sasuke yang (sok) _cool_ sedangkan Sakura yang _Hyperactive._

**.O**

Sampai di Mall, Sakura langsung saja melesat ke kios penjual risoles langganannya dan langsung membabat habis semua risoles yang ada disitu. Hinata hanya bisa _sw__ea__tdrop_ melihat aksi kawannya yang bak kucing kelaparan belum makan 10 abad, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan tidak jelas dari pojokan,

"Khi,,khi,.,khi,..khi,,,khi…"

"Kyakyahahaha", teriak mereka berjamaah.

"Hahahaha.,…..,"

"Kalian sungguh lucu saat kaget seperti itu.. hahahahahahaha"

"Heh? Suara itu, kan?" (Hinata)

"SASUKKKEEE! NARUTTTTOOO!" Sakura pun melancarkan pukulan pada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terpental sampai ke kutub utara 'Author: becanda kok cuma sampai memar-memar dikit doang, hehehe,, ' *author ditimpuk sandal*

"Ugh, jangan seperti itu dong, Sakura! Kami kan cuma bercanda!", ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura seraya mengusap-usap pipinya yang tadi telah menjadi korban keganasan Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Kami kan cuma bercanda. Aduduh..", tambah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung..", ucap Sakura diikuti dengan deathglare andalannya, sukses membuat Naruto pundung dan memilih untuk bergosip ria dengan Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_! Maaf, sudah membentakmu dan tidak mau menemanimu jalan-jalan. Maaf ya,, ya? Ya? Ya?", ucap Sasuke dengan "Puppy Eyes no Jutsu" andalannya. Tapi rupanya jurus tersebut tidak mempan pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk putus denganmu"

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian..

"UAAPPAAAAAA?", teriak Sasuke histeris campur shock campur sedih kayak es campur *PLAAKKK*

"Sudah keputusan akhirku, Sasuke! Ayo Hinata!", ujar Sakura saraya menarik tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi asyik nge-gosip dengan Naruto.

"Ba-baik! Sudah dulu ya, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata-_chan_!", ujar Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Iya!", jawab Hinata sebelum Hinata dan Sakura menghilang di selokan,, eh? belekan,, eh? belokan.

"Eh? Sas, kamu kenapa?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang nangis guling-guling sambil menghisap ibu jarinya sendiri seperti seorang anak TK yang lolipopnya direbut, di lantai mall yang tidak berdosa dengan sangat tidak elit. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa sweatdrop dan bertanya-tanya melihatnya, sekaligus mendapat deathglare super duper ampuh milik Sasuke yang membuat sebagian besar dari mereka pundung di pojokan toko terdekat.

**.O**

Kembali ke Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan dua orang tadi, mereka terus berjalan mengelilingi mall termewah se-Konoha ini melanjutkan tujuan mereka datang ke mall ini yaitu untuk mencari risoles. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng khas ibu-ibu arisan yang menang lotre undian sabun cuci piring s*nlight.

"Risolesnya, Buk!, Risolesnya, Pak!"

Langsung saja gadis berambut pink sebahu (siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura) itu ngibrit mencari asal suara cempreng tersebut, yang ternyata dari seorang ibu - ibu atau mungkin nenek (?) berambut hitam sebahu dengan baju hitam pendek memperlihatkan sedikit perutnya dan celana hitam panjang lusuh. Sakura menghampiri ibu-ibu itu.

"Nek, Risolesnya enak, ga? Berapaan, nih?", tanya Sakura ramah. Tetapi disambut dengan hujan lokal buatan 'Sang Nenek'.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'Nek' itu, heh?", tanya 'Sang Nenek' dengan disertai banyak kuah.

"Heh, Nek! Saya hanya ingin membeli risoles dagangan nenek ini, kalau nenek tidak mau, ya sudah!"

Lalu 'Sang Nenek' mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. "Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Sai dan jangan panggil aku 'Nenek'. Lagian kita seumuran, kok!"

"Eh? Maafkan yang tadi itu ya, Sai. Aku Sakura dan ini temanku Hinata", ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan diri Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil berseru "Hai!"

"Hai, Sakura! Kau mencari risoles, ya? Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu.", ujar Sai. Sakura hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan seolah-olah bertanya 'penawaran-apa-itu-Sai?'.

"Ini! Ini adalah risoles terpedas di dunia, yang terbuat dengan 100kg cabai dan 30kg merica. Jika kau mau kau hanya harus memberiku uang 1 juta _Yen_.", ucap Sai sembari memperlihatkan risoles berwarna merah yang masih hangat dari dalam kotak rahasianya.

"UAAPPPAAAHHH?", teriak Sakura histeris mendengar harga yang ditawari Sai itu. "Apa itu tidak terlalu mahal, Sai?"

"Yah, kalau pecinta risoles sejati pasti bisa dengan mudah merelakan secuil uangnya untuk membeli risoles ini. Jadi kau mau tidak?"

Sakura secepat kilat melirik Hinata dengan pandangan 'boleh-aku-pinjem-uangmu-Hinata?'

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyodorkan beberapa uang kepada Sakura. "Ini!"

"Makasih, Hinata! Kamu memang sabahatku yang paling baik!", ujar Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata sekilas lalu beralih ke Sai lagi.

"Hm, ini Sai! Aku beli lima", Sakura menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada Sai.

"Baiklah ini untukmu, tapi hanya sisa dua buah. Sebentar, aku ambilkan yang lain di dalam gudang!", Sai pun melangkah menuju ke gudang risoles di belakang kiosnya. Lalu bertanya kepada seseorang yang ada di dalam gudang. "Gaara-_nii_, risoles pedesnya masih ada, ga?"

"Iya Sai-_chan_, tunggu sebentar nii-san ambilkan dulu!", terdengar jawaban yang ramah dari dalam gudang.

"Sai-_chan_, ini risolesnya", seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bermata hijau emerald muncul dari dalam gudang dengan membawa sejumlah bungkusan yang dapat diketahui di dalamnya terdapat risoles yang dipesan oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat pemua tersebut langsung terpesona oleh karisma yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut.

"Sai, dia siapa?"

"Owh, dia _Onii_-_san_ku."

"Hai, Namaku Gaara."

"Ha-hai, Gaara-_kun_. A-aku Sa-sakura. Sa-salam ke-kenal!", ujar Sakura gugup sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara. Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis "Hai, Nona Manis!"

Wajah Sakura sukses menjadi merah padam semerah kepiting rebus yang digoreng terus direbus lagi dengan semburat pink di pipinya yang semakin menambah kesan manis pada diri Sakura, karena panggilan yang Gaara ucapkannya.

"Ini risoles pesananmu! Selamat menikmati, Nona Manis!", Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura lalu menyerahkan risoles pesanan Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_! A-ayo kita pulang, Hinata!", ujar Sakura yang masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"I-iya!", ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Datang lagi ya, Nona Manis!", ucap Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura

"Pasti, Gaara-_kun_", balas Sakura dari kejauhan.

**.O**

"Sakura, kau kenapa?", tanya Hinata saat mereka mulai menaiki mobil Jaguar mewah miliknya, karena melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam. Ada nada khawatir di dalamnya. "Kau sakit?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, tapi Hinata menurutmu orang yang bernama Gaara itu cakep, ga?" Hinata menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hm, jadi karena itu wajahmu merah padam begitu?", ujar Hinata

"Ya, sih menurutku kalian banyak kecocokkan", tambahnya lagi

TBC…...

Eisuke's Note:

Huahh, Ei ngetik ini dari jam 3 dan baru selesai jam 7, jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau pendek. Ei dapet inspirasi dari temen Ei yang bernama Ratih yang malah asyik maem risoles waktu lomba KIR.

Akhir kata, Ei mohon coment dan riviewnya…

Gomen, kalau masih ada misstype (s), akan Ei perbaiki di Chapter selanjutnya. *maklum author masih pemula*

Riview, please! ^o^

Arigatou gozaimasu! *bungkuk-bungkuk ala Jepang*


End file.
